prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legacy
The Legacy is an active heel group, which works for World Wrestling Entertainment. Founder of The Legacy, Randy Orton along with Cody Rhodes and Manu, decided to create this group on December 8, 2008 edition of Monday Night Raw. Also that same night, was their (match) debut, which was victorious, against Orton's past partners, Triple H and Batista (Evolution). On January 5 editon of Raw, Sim Snuka and Manu were kicked out of the group. History Orton and Priceless Issues It All started when Orton return on Raw, for the first time since his injury and confronted Priceless, by saying that, a better name for the “priceless” Superstars would be “worthless”. From this moment and on, Orton and Priceless would have some clashes in the backstage and with Priceless saying that they demand respect. Randy Orton replied to them, that if they want respect, they have take action, and impressed him. However, at Unforgiven 2008, Priceless decided to take some action, and helped Orton, destroy CM Punk, but Orton was still unimpressed. After weeks of 'trying to impress Orton', on November 3 edition of Raw, Priceless decided to do something big. While Orton was having his first match since his injury, Priceless interfered, costing Orton to lose the match via DQ. After this, Randy was mad and viciously attacked Ted DiBiase Jr.. Orton feuding with Batista, Cody & Manu helping him, and forming The Legacy On November 10 edition of Monday Night Raw, Randy started a feud with Batista, and would go on to face him that same night, but Cody wanted to replaced him, and that's what happed, with The Animal defeating him, as Orton was watching. At Survivor Series 2008, Orton and Cody were the last survivors of Orton's Team against Batista, and along with Manu, helping from outside, they defeated The Animal, to earn a victory for their Team. Before making their partnership official, Orton, Cody and Manu teamed once again to attack John Cena. The Begging of the Legacy At The Slammy Awards Episode of Raw, on December 8, Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes and Manu announced their partnership, after Cody and Manu accept Orton's offer for an alliance, and calling their team, The Legacy. Later that night, on their debut/first match as The Legacy, they defeated Orton's past partners, Triple H and Batista (Evolution). On their second match, they faced John Cena and Batista, and with Cody & Manu keeping Cena distracted, Orton viciously kicked Batista's head. On December 22, Sim Snuka asked Orton, if he can join The Legacy, but The Legend Killer didn't made his answer clear. On the December 29 edition of Raw, Orton put his teammates to a test. Cody, Manu and Sim Snuka had to compete in separate matches and with the condition be: 'If you won your match, you're still in The Legacy, if you lose, you're out of it'. They all succeed the test, except Manu who lost to the ECW Champion Matt Hardy. Next week, Orton said to Manu that he is indeed out of The Legacy, and put the same test of last week's, on Cody Rhodes and Snuka this week, in a tag team match. Rhodes and Snuka won the match, however Cody was the one who got the pin, therefore, Cody is still in the group, but Snuka is out of it, just like Manu. Now Legacy, looks to be a Tag Team instead of a Stable. See also Priceless External links *Randy Orton WWE Profile *Cody Rhodes WWE Profile Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables